Alone, Just To Be Alone Again
by Tysuki Rataku
Summary: A stupid mistake. Thats was what it was, right? I mean, I didn't mean for something like this to happen! But what do I do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fan fiction, my name is Tysuki and I am here to please! Well, hopefully I will end up pleasing some of you at least. Well I think I should say a little something about why I decide (finally!) to write this fanfic. Well I have, over the course of the past year, fell in LOVE with two very amazing fanfiction writers named namelesslunatic and TourmalineTrue, who both make the best Brewie (Brian X Stewie) fanfictions I gave ever read. I personally love the Brewie pairing and actually have had a few ideas for some stories involving the two. So after finally getting some thoughts down and killing the procrastination bug, I have started writing this story. Well I think I have talked enough for one author's note so I will see you guys at the bottom. :D (Yes I leave author's notes at the bottom of the chapter too.)**

* * *

**Warning: This story contains pedophilia and slight beastility. If you do not like either or are offended by either, then stop reading now. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Family Guy_**** or any of these characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Alone, Just To Be Alone Again**

**Prologue **

_Alone._

_It is how you come into the world, and how you leave it._

_It is something that everyone feels at one point in there life… almost as unavoidable as death._

_The idea of being alone was nothing foreign to me; in fact I've been alone for most of my life. It isn't really a pleasant thing to always be alone, but I have managed fine so far… _

_O.k. that was I lie I've been miserable for as long as I can remember. I mean sure there where times when I was happy, heck even times where I thought I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down. There where even times when I though I would finally have someone with me…_

_When I would finally stop being alone._

_But every time someone came along that I thought would be perfect and finally make me whole, I was shot down from the top of my highest mountain just to fall back in the dark pit of despair…_

_And loneliness…_

_There was one person once, who offered me their heart, soul; hell they even offered me the world!_

_But, like any idiot I looked the other way at the person who was always there. The person who could possibly have made me happy… _

_The person who could finally keep me from being alone…_

_But, like I said, I'm a idiot._

_So now I'm sitting here all alone, in the ruins of the disaster that I caused, wondering where to go and what to do. _

_I guess it would probably help to think about everything that happened first before I try to move forward._

_Now, where did this all start again?_

_That's right, it was almost a week ago. _

_A week before his mistake left him here…_

_Alone…_

* * *

**So there you have it. The "first" chapter of my new story. I plan on trying to make a new chapter every week if not sooner, so seeing as this is not the actual first chapter I hope to get another one up later in the week. But until then I hope you enjoyed a taste of what is to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Tysuki is back for round 2, or chapter 1, or whatever it is we are doing! But anyways, sorry for the lateness of this chapter (though it has been a week) but when you are a IB junior and you are looking down the barrel of a super hard and long (Hehe) test, other things seem to take a back seat. But seeing as the test is tomorrow and Friday (from when I'm uploading this) I may have more free time soon. But enough on my boring personal life. On with the story!**

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning on Spooner Street. The birds where singing. People where getting up on there way to work, and one of Quagmires many one night stands where leaving in shame. All, in all it was a normal morning.

In the Griffin residents however it was complete and utter chaos. The house seemed to be in complete disarray this particular morning. The main problem the family was facing at the time was that no one remembered to set the clocks back an hour for daylight savings time, so everyone was running late. Both Meg and Chris where hurrying to finished their hastily made breakfast prepared by their mother Lois.

"All right kids, hurry up and finish your breakfast! You are already one hour late for school; you don't need to waste anymore time here!" She said as she threw off her cooking apron and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Peter! Hurry up and get down here! You can't afford to miss any more time off work! Not after that motor bike incident last week" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't wanna go to work," Peter said in a stereotypical childish way that he seemed to use whenever he wanted to get out of something important.

"Peter, do not start this! I do not have time to deal with this right now!" She yelled furiously stomping up the stairs into the shared room of herself and her husband. All that could be heard for a short period of time was a muffled argument, then the sound of running water, and then the screams of Peter in protest to whatever acts he was being forced into doing.

About fifteen minutes later a fully dressed peter and a soaked Lois emerged from their room. Peter was pouting while Lois was so made, one would think that the water on her was literally steaming. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen and, much to her surprise, both Griffin children that where previously there where gone.

_ "They must have left already," _she though as she opened the fridge and retrieved the lunch she had made Peter the night before.

"Now you be a good boy and behave yourself at work. Be nice to the other employees and don't give Angela a hard time." Lois said handing Peter his brown bag lunch. She hated how she had to treat Peter like a baby just to get him to do the simplest of things.

"If I am good at the office, when I come home can I have ice cream?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Lois replied getting more annoyed by the second, " we can have ice cream when you get in, but only if you are good."

Peter smiled like a child who just got promised the world and ran out the door ecstatically towards the car.

Lois stood there for a moment and waited for the car to move out of the driveway. Once it was out of sight Lois let out a sigh of relief and exasperation. Sometimes she just didn't know what to do with Peter. He could be more of a handful than Stewie…

_"Oh shit," _she thought as she walked up the stairs. How she have forgotten all about her baby. She had been all over the place so far today that she didn't even have time to see if her youngest son was awake, let alone safe.

_ "But wait, Brian is in there with him," _she thought once she reached the baby's room door. If anything was wrong, she was sure Brian would have done something about it. Or if Stewie was awake, she was sure that Brian would have brought him downstairs by now. She could always count on him when it came to Stewie. He was actually the only other person in this household that she trusted with her baby more than herself.

Deciding that she should go in and see if everything was as perfect as she hoped, she slowly started to open the door…

Last night was another long, horrible night for Brian. No matter how often he thought about how things could have played out differently, he always saw himself back where he was when he started: _Alone…_

* * *

_Last Night at The Clam_

_Brian was sitting at the bar by himself. He had just arrived about five minutes ago and had ordered a martini to start himself off for the night. He was out doing one of his favorite pastimes: feeling sorry for himself. _

_He wasn't too upset with himself or anything around him; he was just generally down today and was hoping that some alcohol would alleviate his troubles._

_ He stared blankly at the television screen mounted in the corner of the bar. There was some type of sports event going on, which sport he didn't really care. All he really knew was that the team in the yellow and blue was winning and the team in the white and red where falling behind. But it was only the first quarter, so they still had time to catch up._

_Brian sipped his martini gingerly, letting the taste and texture of the drink linger in his mouth for a short period of time before finally swallowing the liquid. He sighed a little after the drink went down; enjoying the slightest buzz the drink gave him._

_"Excuse me, is someone siting here?" Came a voice from behind Brian._

_This brought the dog back to reality and he turned to see who had addressed him. It was a female, no older than about 25, and looked to be a local college student due to her Rhode Island State keychain. She had a nice face, with dark green eyes and long dark red hair. She seemed nice enough, and Brian found her to be very attractive,_

_"Um, no actually there isn't," he responded calmly, trying for some extra cool points._

_"Do you mind?" She asked gesturing towards the seat next to Brian._

_"Not at all," he said with a smile._

_She simply returned the gesture and took her seat. She ordered herself a drink and took a sip. She turned to Brian and asked, " You come here often?"_

_Brian chuckled a little towards the sound of someone else using his most used pick-up line. Hearing it come from someone else's mouth made Brian realize just how cheesy the line actually was._

_"Yeah, about once or twice a week. You?"_

_"Nah, I usually go to a bar closer to campus, but the place was packed so I decided to try and find somewhere else. I just remembered a friend telling me about this place a few days ago, so I decide to stop by." She replied as she took another sip of her beverage._

_"It's not to bad."_

_"Yeah it's a nice little place," Brian said, keeping the conversation going._

_The two talked for about another hour or so. They talked about movies, politics, and hobbies, whatever they could. Brian had been buying them both drinks the whole time. Brian was having such a good time, with a nice face looking at him and booze in his system, asked if she wanted to go back to his place._

_That was where everything went downhill, fast._

_The girl got outraged, saying that she was insulted that Brian would ask such as thing without even knowing her name, or even asking for her phone number._

_"W-wait," Brian said trying to save the already capsizing ship that was this conversation, "I didn't mean anything by it really! I don't think you're that kind of woman!"_

_She looked at him in a way a man looks at a dying animal. She started to get up, but Brian at the same time tried to grab her hand. As if by reflex, she grabbed her drink and threw it in Brian's face. The alcohol burned Brian's eyes, and while he was disoriented she left the bar._

_Brian quickly made his way to the bathroom and washed out his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He had bloodshot eyes, his fur was matted and wet, and he was drunk and smelt of alcohol and shame. He was depresses and sad, not just about what he was upset about before, but now at this new low he had sunken to. But mostly he felt:_

_Alone…_

_He sat in the bar until about 3 in the morning (which he thought was 4) and drowned his troubles in Jack Daniels and other forms of alcohol. He had Horace call a cab for him, which was a normal occasion nowadays with Brian. He rode the car home, and after paying the man, promptly went inside the house._

_Once inside Brian, slowly worked his way up the stairs and towards a certain infant's room. He had hoped that the boy might still be awake and be willing to talk Brian through his mix of emotions. He slowly opened the door to the baby's room and peeked his head in. _

_To his surprise, Stewie was sound asleep. He decided not to wake the child and ruin some of the only sleep that the baby seems to get; he simply walked in and lay down next to the crib. Before he went to went to sleep Brian couldn't help but think:_

_"Will it always be like this? A unsuccessful, unemployed, worthless piece of garbage that drifts from day to day without any real purpose. Will I always be without someone to actually love me and care about me and want to be with me forever? Will I always be? Alone?"_

* * *

Or at least that was the plan, to actually sleep. But when he was trying to fall asleep all he could do was roll around a brood silently. And when he finally thought he could get some sleep, the whole house was going ape shit for no apparent reason. The only thing keeping Brian from going down there and literally chewing someone's head off was the splitting headache he seemed to acquire sometime during the commotion.

_"Thank you fucking booze and annoying family for contributing to one of my worst hangovers ever," _he thought cynically.

About thirty minutes of this hectic mess happened until it finally ended with someone driving off. Brian sighed with relief at the thought of finally having some peace so he can sleep. That was until the door to the room opened.

Brian opened his eyes furiously. He was ready to attack whoever it was that decided it was a good idea to bother him. He looked up to see, much to his surprise, a soaked blue blouse with no bra. If Brian wasn't so mad he would have said he was dreaming.

"Hey Brian," Lois started, obviously trying a little too hard to sound nice "I have a favor to ask of you. Could you please take Stewie to daycare today? I have to go with Bonnie to buy stuff for Susie's new room. I will be gone all day, so you might have to pick him up to."

Brian just responded flatly, "I'm sorry Lois, but I haven't had a good morning. Plus even if I wanted to, my car is still in front of the Clam."

Lois looked at Brian first in a, "_you really think you had it worst than me" _look, then in one of disbelief. It was rare that Brian would ever just downright say no to her. She took a second to think then responded, "Well would you be able to just watch him instead?"

Brian knew that this was going to end with him watching Stewie anyway, even if he refused again.

_"I mean, its not like I had anything planned. Plus I could finally talk to him." _

As this thought passed through Brian's head, he must have subconsciously said yes to Lois, because she was thanking him and leaving the room. That didn't really matter to Brian, because he knew one thing for sure:

_"Today is going to be a long day…"_

* * *

**And a long day it shall be. I know it is a REALLY SLOW start, but trust me it will pick up, and it will get better. So leave a comment/review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome! Now goodnight, I have a test soon...**


End file.
